Artistic Expressions
by BluStrawberri
Summary: Phil moves in to a small town to get away from the city, and he decides to go in to a gallery that just opened. He gets more than he bargained for, and now he has two new fans: the cute, mysterious brown-eyed owner of the gallery and a one-eared tabby cat that likes to cock-block him at any given moment. How did THAT happen? Phan DanxPhil Danisnotonfire Amazingphil M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, guys! I decided to push myself and see how far I could go with this story, at least word-wise! I managed to get around 16k words for the whole thing, and I'm so happy! Even though I've written the whole thing, I'm going to be breaking it up into chapters so it's easier to read and find a stopping point (if you're like me and you read all night until the screen blurs). I'll probably post all the chapters at the same time, or maybe space them apart a bit. Idk. I think the phrase that sums up this story is: well, _that_ escalated quickly. So without further ado, here we go!

Warning: M for a reason! Lemon later on. Other than that, no real things besides cursing and unresolved sexual tension. Also Dan has a bit of a shitty life, but I don't believe there should be any trigger warnings.

OoO

The day the gallery opened, Phil was three days into his move to the town. He was just about unpacked (he still had about three boxes to open), but he was so tired of looking at boxes and filling up shelves that he wanted to take a breather. His friend had suggested that Phil go downtown and get to know the area a bit more, so he did just that. Wandering around had proved enlightening and refreshing as the ebony-haired boy took in the sights around him. The town seemed to be a nice place—the shop owners waved to him even though he was a stranger. It was a stark contrast from his parents' house in the city, where you were crammed into houses with a few inches between the rows, and your neighbor could be the Queen for all you knew. This area was a nice change, what with all the soft colors of the shops and no neon lights to be found. Phil could almost taste the saltiness of the sea in the summer breeze that played lightly with his hair, and he knew that the harbor was only a few blocks away. It invigorated him, and as he walked casually through the street, it felt really nice to be somewhere so calm.

It was almost sundown, and the sun cast an orange glow on the pale yellow front of the building he was now standing before. The windows were small and had a bit of natural wear on them, though they looked freshly painted. Light purple shingles flanked the windows, and Phil thought that it looked quite nice despite the odd choice of color. Gorgeous multi-hued blooms seemed to overflow in the long wooden boxes that were situated on the ground in front. All in all, the building looked very inviting, and Phil found himself noticing a small sign next to the letterbox. _Gallery grand opening from 5pm-10pm,_ Phil read, pondering to himself for a second. He checked his watch; it was half past five. _Well, why not?_ So he found himself going up to the door that was the same color as the shingles, and he turned the knob and went inside.

Bells placed inside of the doorway signaled his arrival and he felt a brush against his jeans. Phil looked down and saw a tabby cat with only one ear rubbing against him rather enthusiastically. The cat's meow was more of a squeak, and he found it entirely endearing instead of intimidating, so he reached down and scratched behind the cat's one good ear. He was rewarded with a thundering purr.

A throat cleared. "I see you've met Pirate."

Phil jumped up, a faint blush on his cheeks, leaving 'Pirate' to meow plaintively. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"That's okay. It _is _an opening, after all." When Phil's eyes met the stranger's, his mouth hung open a bit. There stood the cutest boy he'd ever seen. Standing about as tall as Phil, the boy was slender with honey-dipped skin and wore a somewhat grungy t-shirt riddled with paint blobs and jeans that were equally as stained. The look was cute on the boy, even though on any other person it would be ridiculous. The boy just made it _work_ somehow. Chocolate locks framed a delicate face, and dark brown eyes stared at him amusedly and expectantly.

Phil realized he had been staring, so he cleared his throat awkwardly and wore a smile that he felt with his heart. "So, um, my name's Phil."

The boy smiled brilliantly, and Phil's chest ached a bit at the look. The boy held out his hand for Phil to shake, which Phil did (and hoped the boy didn't notice the damp quality of his palms). "Name's Dan. Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Phil said, and he was. It was neat to find someone who seemed so _interesting _in this small town. Phil heard another meow-squeak and looked down at the cat. "So, Pirate? Isn't that the wrong body part?"

Dan laughed good-naturedly. "Yeah, but I figured it was pretty ironic. Poor cat got his ear sliced off in a battle with one of the neighborhood cats, so I figured it was appropriate. Because of that, he doesn't trust anyone very easily. He seems to have taken a liking to _you, _though."

Phil looked at the cat currently weaving between his legs and laughed. "So it would seem."

Dan laughed again, though his stare seemed penetrating and made Phil feel a bit naked. "Maybe he sees something in you."

"Maybe," Phil echoed breathily, a warm feeling pooling in his stomach at the somewhat hungry look Dan was giving him. It was gone in an instant, and Dan's face relaxed into a smile. Phil suddenly remembered why he was here, so he questioned, "So, you just opened?"

Dan's eyes widened comically. "Oh, yeah! Yes, I've just opened today. Though nobody really showed up except for you. I guess maybe everyone wanted to go out to the beach or something, enjoy the nice weather." Dan blinked slowly as if a thought came to him. "I guess you want to see the place, eh?"

Phil found Dan's excitement and apparent scatter-brained antics rather cute, and he found himself nodding. After all, that _was_ why he was here. "Sure. If Pirate lets me go long enough."

Dan laughed. "Yeah, he can be pretty affectionate once he trusts you."

Phil smiled, feeling happy that both the cat and its master seemed to like him from the start. _Maybe moving here was a good thing, after all._

Dan turned around and started walking across the room, beckoning the ebony-haired boy to follow him. Phil managed to successfully disentangle himself from the purring kitty and followed the brunette. Pirate only seemed a little miffed, but then he began following Phil in a sort of lovesick way, which made the tall boy chuckle.

Now that he was going deeper into the room, he had time to notice what was around him. The space was surprisingly big for how small it had looked outside. The floor was cement and looked new, despite some specks of paint that somehow didn't look at all out of place. On the wall in the back and to the right hung gorgeous images of various things, like fruit and figures. The figures were all male, most of which were naked. Thankfully they had fabric covering their bits, which made Phil feel a bit immature for thinking it but still relieved. He loved how each of the figures seemed to be alive, like they could jump out at you at any moment. They looked like photographs, but the minute traces of brushstrokes were a telltale sign that they were painted.

Phil turned back to Dan and found the boy watching him closely. The brunette blushed a bit, seemingly embarrassed for being caught in the act. "That's the gallery part of the place. We only have one artist so far, but I'm trying to get a few more for some variety." The boy pointed to the left side of the room. "Here is where I'm gonna try to set up some classes. I'm trying to get a few more supplies and easels, but it's pretty expensive and I have to drive at least an hour away to get them. I only really have enough for one or two students at most."

Phil could see two easels set up along the wall, one bare and one holding up a half-finished painting of a cat. There were two stools: one with a palette resting upon it and placed to the side of the easel and one that was empty and in front of the easel. Phil smiled when he realized that the cat was Pirate, in all of his fearsome (well, at least the cat _tried_ to be) glory. He realized something. "Hey, when you said you found only one artist, were you talking about yourself?"

Dan's cheeks turned rosy-red, and he scratched the back of his head. "Erm, yeah. I'm the only one here, period. I tried getting some ads on the town bulletin board for a few weeks, but no one responded. I guess no one's really interested in art here."

"I'm interested," Phil found himself blurting out, blushing immediately. He tried to make his tone a bit more conversational. "Well, if you're still looking for someone. I just moved here, and I haven't even _thought_ about a job yet, so maybe I could help around a bit? You know, sweep up the messes and stuff? I'm pretty handy with a broom. One time, when I was—"

"Yeah," Dan cut in mercifully, "that could work." And then the brunette smiled so wide that it made Phil's heart do that flippy-over thing, and the ebony-haired boy knew he was in for it. "Could you come in tomorrow at, say, ten?"

"Yeah," Phil answered. "Sure."

"Awesome!" Dan grinned, and Phil found himself copying the other boy.

Then Phil remembered something and looked at his watch. He groaned. "Shit, I have to get back. I left my friend to do some of the unpacking, and I've been gone for a while. He's probably gonna get really mad."

Dan frowned, a look of disappointment flashing in his eyes. Phil couldn't stand that look, so he said, "But tomorrow, at ten. I'll be there."

Dan's face lit up. "Yeah, at ten. You better show up!"

"I will!" Phil promised. And as Phil exited the shop (after saying a goodbye to the ever-complaining Pirate), he added in his head, _you won't ever have to worry about that._

OoO

Phil was early. He had been so excited to come back to the gallery that he had been up all night and got almost no sleep, and the three cups of coffee he had downed in the morning didn't help his nerves at all. He found himself standing in front of the gallery at half-past nine, debating on whether he should go in. _I'm sure it'll be fine,_ he decided, and walked through the door.

He barely had time to think as a furry object basically _mauled_ him and now was rubbing against his legs and purring at full-blast. Phil chuckled and scratched behind Pirate's good ear obediently, glancing around to find the cat's owner. Since it was an open room, it wasn't that hard, and Phil was rewarded with a cute sight.

Dan's back was turned a bit, but Phil could still clearly see the look of concentration on the brunette's face as the boy stared at the picture. It was a different picture than the one Phil saw yesterday, and the ebony-haired boy could see a half-finished portrait of his own face. It was crazily good, and Phil felt a little embarrassed but humble as he saw Dan lift up the paintbrush to add a small streak of blue-green to the eyes.

Phil felt a little weird just watching, so he cleared his throat awkwardly. Dan jumped in his chair comically and spun around, a look of embarrassment in his eyes and his cheeks a dusty rose color. The brunette quickly started, "Erm, well, sorry about this. I just didn't expect you so soon, and I was gonna put it away, and _shit_ this is kind of embarrassing, and—"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," Phil reassured, raising his hands in a placating manner. "It's okay. I'm actually kind of honored."

Dan's relief was visible, but his cheeks still had a hint of red in them. "Erm, that's good, then. Sorry, I usually don't do this kind of thing, but I just wanted to get your face down just in case."

"In case of what?"

Dan's voice took on a slightly somber tone. "In case you didn't come back."

"Of _course_ I'd come back," Phil said, shocked that Dan would think that. "I mean, I think this whole thing is cool, you know? I'm horrible at art, and I can admire anyone who makes a living off of the stuff. And I guess I couldn't leave Pirate here alone." The_ 'and you'_ was unspoken, but Phil knew that Dan would catch his drift.

The brunette suddenly smiled, unhappy expression wiped clean off of his face and replaced with one of genuine affection. "Good. Because he's really loud and annoying when he's sad. You can hear him yowling from a mile away."

Phil could sense the deeper meaning behind Dan's joke, and felt rather flattered in the weird way he had come to expect from his interactions with the brunette. Phil suddenly remembered why he was here, and cleared his throat. "So, uh…what do you want me to do?"

Dan's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! You're here to work!"

_As opposed to me standing here talking and trying to squelch my urges to bend you over that stool and take you?_ Phil found himself asking smartly in his head, slightly horrified at himself and very glad that he hadn't _really_ asked that. Instead, he replied, "Yeah. What would you have me do, O Great Master?"

Dan's eyes took on a rather dark look and Phil gulped at the sudden intensity. It was replaced as soon as it had come, and Dan smiled. "Okay, well you can start by helping me move that painting over there." Dan turned around and walked over to the painting in question, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, _that comes later._ Phil was a bit confused, but shrugged it off as he followed the brunette.

The painting was _massive_. The two boys could barely lift it up, but they managed to get it hung on the right-hand wall. When they were done and admiring their work (Phil was sure it was hanging a bit off, but Dan seemed happy, so he was, too), Phil took a closer inspection of the piece. It seemed more abstract and somehow darker than the rest of the paintings. Red and purple streaks marred an otherwise deep black background, the brushstrokes concentrated in the center and splaying outwards and obviously the main focus of the painting. It seemed more macabre than most of Dan's other paintings, and Phil felt himself both intrigued and a little depressed looking at it. _It's like a bruise._

He felt compelled to ask about it, so he did. "So what's this one all about?"

Dan looked at the painting thoughtfully, and replied, "Well, I was in a pretty rough period of my life when I did this one." His voice sounded far away, like he was in another time and place. "I got into some really heavy shit, like, I got kicked out of my parents' house and was homeless for a year. The only way I made money was selling art on the street. I'm glad I remembered to take my art supplies with me; they really saved me. Gave me a purpose, something to look forward to. I would paint on scraps of cardboard and sell them for about 6 pounds, and people seemed to like them, so I made more.

"This one I made on my birthday, the one-year anniversary of being kicked out. I found a big canvas that someone had just thrown away for some unknown reason. I really didn't need the heavy burden, but it just _spoke_ to me, so I took it anyway. I used the last of my paints on this thing. Since I couldn't make any more paintings, I had to burn the leftover artwork so I could be warm. I could have sold this one, but I just hung onto it for some reason.

"A week later, some important-looking business guy came up to me and said he'd offer me 100 pounds for the painting. I said no, and he upped the price to 200. The price shocked me, but I still couldn't bear to let it go. I guess he saw that, because all of a sudden he grabbed my hand and marched me over to this real fancy-looking building. I ended up getting a job as an art teacher at the place. I don't know what I did, or what he saw in me, but I'm still wondering how I got this lucky.

"I worked there for about two years, saving every paycheck I got. Finally, when I had enough money, I decided to up and move from the city to somewhere where I wasn't reminded of the hell I had to go through. So I moved here, and I decided to open up this gallery. And then I ended up meeting you, so I'm pretty glad I came." Dan's sudden smile was bright and unexpected in contrast to his dark tale. Phil was so enraptured that he realized with a start that Dan was done, and looking at him with a somewhat nervous look.

"Wow," Phil said, because what can you say to _that_? He tried to find something meaningful to say, something to make Dan feel better, but Phil was really shit at this kind of stuff, so instead he asked, "So why are you putting it up here? The picture, I mean. Wouldn't that remind you of all that bad stuff?"

Dan's answer was immediate, like he had done a lot of thinking about it himself. "Well, I guess so I can remember my roots. You have to know where you've started in order to feel proud of what you've done, or something like that."

Phil felt amazed that this person who seemed so happy could go through all of that horrible stuff and come out so appreciative. A question plagued his mind. "So why were you kicked out?"

Dan hesitated a bit, biting his lip worriedly before answering, "Because I told them I was gay."

"Oh," was Phil's deep and meaningful answer. _Well, things just got a lot more complicated._ And wonderful. Phil felt bad for being relieved; it was really horrible what happened to Dan, but Phil was also glad in a way that there might just be an itsy-bitsy chance that he could make it with the brunette. He tried again. "Shit, that's a lot to take in. I'm sorry that happened to you. No one should live through that. I guess I've been lucky, because my parents accepted me when I came out to them."

There, he had said it. Now that the truth was out on the table for Dan to take it or leave it, Phil felt a little sense of relief. He _did_ think that he was incredibly lucky to have such wonderful parents who still loved him regardless of his sexual orientation, and that mattered the world to him. He wished that Dan could have had parents like that.

Dan's lips were pulled in a slight smirk, veiled amusement dancing in his eyes. _What's so funny?_ Phil asked himself, confused. Dan suddenly smiled, and Phil's confusion vanished only to be replaced with that floaty, butterflies-in-the-tummy feeling that he had come to associate with the brunette. Dan suddenly blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Geeze, we've only met for two days and already I'm giving you the story of my life. Sorry for that. I just feel like I _know_ you, like you're trustworthy or something. I haven't had anyone like that, so I guess things all just came tumbling out. Sorry, mate."

"It's okay," Phil reassured, "I'm happy that you trust me enough to tell me all that. I feel the same way about you. I don't know why. It feels like we would've been friends in school or something."

Dan smiled warmly. "I would have liked that."

Phil returned the smile, glad that Dan was so accepting of him. It felt nice to have someone to talk to where you didn't have to constantly edit yourself (though he was sure it wasn't the time now to share his strange attraction to the boy). He was glad that he had moved here despite the bickering that he and his parents had gone through.

"You know what I just realized?" Dan asked thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Here I am, telling you about my life, and I've barely heard anything about you. Anything you care to tell me about yourself?" Dan questioned somewhat sheepishly.

"Um, sure," Phil responded. "There's not much to really tell; I've kind of had a boring life. I grew up in the city, and I've lived with my parents most of my life. Money was kind of tight, but not terribly so, so I could live comfortably with what we had. I was kind of shy in school, but I managed to get a few friends, so it wasn't _all_ that bad. When I was fifteen, I found out that I was gay. It wasn't really that shocking; I had tons of girl friends but never really seemed interested in them. Dated some of them, but I ended it before I really got involved. When I came out, though, I suddenly lost my friends. I went to a pretty conservative school, so it was bound to happen.

"There _was_ one girl that stuck around. Her name was Lucy. We had lots of fun together, until she decided that she liked me, and then things got weird. I _tried_ dating her, because it seemed like a natural thing to do and I was so desperate to be liked. It went on for a while, but when it came time to do the deed, I realized that I just wanted to be friends with her and hang out again like we used to. Needless to say, that didn't go over well, and she abandoned me for some better friends. It was kind of lonely having no one, but I was okay, because when we broke up, I was almost out of school.

"When I graduated, it was a great relief. I felt so free to do things. I went to university for a year, and then took a break and held a couple of odd jobs. Nothing really fulfilled me, though, so a few weeks ago I decided to move. I wanted to get out of the stink of the city, where I could never make it. So I decided to come here, because we went on vacation here once and it seemed like a great place. I'm glad I did," Phil ended his story with a shy smile and a shrug. "So that's it. Not really very exciting, but I reckon it's a decent life, so I'm not complaining."

Dan's gaze was searching, like he was waiting for something. Phil wondered if he imagined the flicker of slight disappointment in his eyes, but it was gone and a smile lit up Dan's face. "Sounds like a lot on your plate. I'm glad you came here, too. Your parents sound cool; I'd love to meet them someday."

"Well, I'm sure you will," Phil answered back to Dan's unasked question. "They're probably going mad right now, so I'm sure they'll visit."

"That's cool," Dan said casually, and Phil saw straight through him. Phil wondered how their relationship—could he call it that?—seemed to be getting deeper and deeper even though they just met. He figured that if you met the right person, it might be like that. He and Dan just seemed to click, and it felt so right being here under the dim gallery lights, trading stories like they were long-lost friends.

"So, want to help me with this?" Dan asked, pointing to a large pile of tape that looked half-painted piled in a corner. "I know I have some hoarding tendencies, but I think these need to go in the trash."

"Sure," Phil responded, and they headed over to the corner.

The rest of the day went like that. Dan would find something to do, and Phil would comply to the best of his ability. They fell into a pattern of light conversation; Dan seemed done for the day in regards to heavy subject matter, and honestly, Phil was a bit tired from their heart-to-heart. Pirate would come up and brush against Phil's legs, and he would obediently give the tabby a scratch, but other than that, it was a very peaceful afternoon.

When it came time for closing, Dan looked a bit hesitant. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Phil answered. "Ten again?"

"Yup," Dan smiled. "Or your could come earlier, if you want. It's not like I have a schedule."

"Yeah, sounds good," Phil grinned, already anticipating spending more time with the brunette. Dan waved to Phil from the doorway as the ebony-haired boy began his trek home with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face.

OoO

The next day, Phil was up and early and at the gallery by half past nine. He opened the door, this time ready for the ball of fur that attached itself to his legs. He gave Pirate a scratch and went deeper inside. Dan was situated at the easel, and Phil had a feeling of deja vu from the previous day. This time, there was a blank canvas. Phil briefly wondered where the previous painting had gone, but ignored the thought as he walked over to the brunette.

"Hey," he breathed when he stood behind Dan.

"Hey, yourself," Dan grinned, turning around.

"So what do you want me to do today?" Phil asked, ready to help and feeling energized.

"I was thinking we'd do something a bit _different_," Dan told him. He patted the stool next to him, which was situated in front of the other easel. Phil realized that he hadn't noticed that the other easel now sported a blank canvas, as well.

He realized what was happening, and he groaned. "Oh, but I'm rubbish at art. I couldn't do something like _you_ do. I can't even draw stick figures!"

Dan smiled. "It's really not that hard, once you learn how to do it. It just takes practice. C'mon, just humor me."

Phil sighed. Dan _had_ gone to the trouble of setting this up for him, so Phil felt obliged to at least _attempt_ something. As he sat in the seat, he warned, "Okay, but don't be disappointed if I don't turn out like Picasso or anything."

Dan laughed. "I don't think that's what we'll be aiming for, but I'm sure you're not _that_ bad."

"We'll see," Phil muttered, hoping he would do all right so he didn't disappoint his friend. His _friend_. Phil was happy at the thought, and hoped that Dan considered him a friend as well. He decided to try and enjoy this lesson, because Dan looked so happy that Phil had agreed, and Phil didn't want to be rude and unappreciative. "So how do we start?"

"Okay, so what we have here is your basic setup. Brushes, paint, a can of water, a palette for mixing the paint, and your canvas," Dan pointed out the various items as he talked. "It's very important to have good quality brushes and paint; if you have lesser quality ones, the brushes will leave streaks and the paint will be too thin to work with. Canvases come in all textures and sizes, but I figured I'd get you a smoother one to begin with. I got a slightly bigger one so you could focus on the feeling of painting rather than concentrate on the finer details."

Phil sat enraptured at Dan's explanation. The brunette really seemed to know what he was talking about, and it made Phil happy to know that he was in good hands.

The brunette continued. "So here's what you do. Squirt a little bit of the black and the white into two separate places on the palette. We're going to work with just black and white so you can just focus on what you're doing rather than how the colors go together. You're going to pick up your brush like so and dip it in the water. Making sure that the brush has a good amount of water, mix it into the paint. You have to water down the paint in order for it to run smoothly on the canvas, or else you get big blobs. While some artists like to do that, and it's a style in and of itself, it's best to make it smooth if you're just beginning."

Phil mirrored Dan's movements and picked up the brush, wetting it with water and mixing it in the paint. "So now what?"

"Now you paint," Dan said simply. "Just run your brush over the canvas and practice a few strokes. Try to make them as even as possible. Like this." Dan showed him a few examples by painting on his own canvas. The streaks were even, and Phil hoped that he could do the same thing.

Phil did as he was told, but his streaks were a messy and uneven. After a few failed tries, he groaned in frustration. "This is so simple, but I'm really not doing it well."

"Here, let me help," Dan said softly, and came around to the back of Phil. The brunette took Phil's hand in his own, and Phil could feel Dan press against his back and the tickle of Dan's breath against his ear. "Like this."

Dan guided Phil's hand up to the canvas and pressed the brush to the white space. He moved their hands down in a sweeping motion, and Phil saw a perfect streak left in the brush's wake. When Dan was done, he lingered a little longer than necessary, and Phil felt his body heating up at the touch. As the brunette pulled away, Phil was suddenly cold, and he shivered slightly at the loss. Dan's voice was breathy when he said, "Now you do it."

Phil picked up the brush and, despite the slight tremor in his hands, managed to make a perfect streak. "I did it!"

"Good job," Dan commended, and Phil turned around to see a bright grin on Dan's face. There was a slightly unreadable look in the brunette's eyes, but it was gone before Phil could blink. "So, now we're going to do blocks."

Phil was confused. "Blocks? Like children's blocks?"

Dan laughed. "No, like cubes, triangles, stuff like that. It's important to know the basics, even if it might be a bit boring."

"I don't think it's boring," Phil said shyly. "I'm glad that you're teaching me this."

"Sure, no problem. It's really fun for me, too. I'm glad you're picking it up so quickly." Dan's tone was warm. "Okay, so now we're going to do shapes. Pick up your brush, mix together some white and a tiny bit of black, and make a circle."

Phil did as he was told. The circle wasn't perfect, but Phil felt proud that it at least looked somewhat symmetrical.

"Okay, good. Now we're going to give it some depth. Mix a little more black into the gray."

Phil did, and looked over to Dan. In that time, the brunette had made a circle of his own. Dan continued. "So about halfway down the circle, you're going to make a crescent with the darker gray, leaving the rest in the original color." Dan demonstrated it for Phil, who in turn copied what Dan had done. "Now mix a little more black into the gray, and make a smaller crescent in the gray we just painted. You're going to continue to do that until you have a small sliver and your gray is mostly black, like this." Dan showed Phil what he meant, going slowly as to let Phil sink in the information. "Now you're going to clean off your brush in the can of water, dip it in the white paint, and paint a small circle in the original gray."

Phil copied the brunette, and looked at his circle. It was a bit sloppy compared to Dan's, and the lines were a bit shaky, but it looked pretty decent overall. It at least looked like it was a ball, and Phil was proud of himself for making it. Dan's whisper of, "That's great!" helped tremendously, as well.

"See? Once you get the hang of it, it gets easier as you go along. I think you're off to a great start," Dan commented, and Phil could feel his cheeks burn from the compliment. "I think that's it for today, though. We still have a _ton_ of things to do."

Phil murmured his agreement and shyly said, "Well, thanks for teaching me. It makes me feel a bit better knowing that I'm not rubbish at art. I think I just never had a good teacher, I guess."

Dan smiled a bit sheepishly, his cheeks a burnt red and his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "Well, it helps to have a student that's so quick to learn."

"Thanks," Phil replied, embarrassed but proud at the fact that Dan held him in high regard. He only hoped that he wouldn't disappoint the brunette further down the road. "But yeah, let's get to other stuff."

Dan smiled warmly in return. "Yeah, let's."

The rest of the day passed quickly, with Dan telling Phil what needed to be done and Phil eagerly obeying, feeling energized from the lesson. Honestly, there wasn't really much to be done around the place, but Dan kept on finding small tasks for Phil to do, and Phil liked being around Dan so much that he didn't mind a bit. At closing, Phil and Dan (and Pirate) said their farewells somewhat reluctantly, and Phil journeyed home to his quiet, somehow lonely house. He dreamed that night of hazel eyes and feverish touches.

OoO


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whew! I've decided _not_ to be a tease, and I'm gonna upload the chapters all at one time. I figure that since I have it all written out, I won't draw out uploading the chapters for very long. This chapter is shorter than the first, and a bit fluffier. Gotta get ready for the drama, haha! :)

Warnings: None, really. Except for the ever-present sexual tension between the two boys. ;P

OoO

The days passed, and Phil hardly felt the time as it flew by. He wasn't really a morning person, but he found himself waking up and eagerly awaiting the time he would spend with Dan. They easily formed a ritual of sorts. Phil would open the door and be attacked by Pirate, and Dan would always come greet him with the same smile on his face. Then Dan would lead the ebony-haired boy over to the easels, and they would get started.

The art lessons were going well. They had finished the basics and were now moving on to still-life paintings. Dan was a great teacher, and Phil seemed to get better with each passing day. Every time Phil would stumble, Dan would explain the idea again patiently and take Phil's hand to show what the brunette meant. Phil had to admit to himself that sometimes he messed up on purpose, just so Dan would get close to him. He craved those moments, where Dan's breath would tickle his cheek and the brunette's body would be so close to his. The touches were electric, and Phil wondered if Dan ever noticed his intentions. If the younger boy did, he was keeping mum about it.

The two grew incredibly close. It felt like a lifetime of knowing each other when really they had only just known each other for two weeks. Phil thought that their everyday interaction would make his attraction lessen, but it grew more and more with each day that he spent with Dan. Every night that he slept in his own bed, he would always dream of things that made him moan and thrash and end up having to change his sheets in the morning. It was embarrassing but tolerable.

Then one morning Dan had this brilliant smile on his face when Phil walked into the gallery, like the younger boy had just won the lottery, and Phil had to smile just at the sight. "What's up?"

"We just sold a painting!" Dan gushed, leaning forward and grabbing Phil's hands excitedly. "Some guy on vacation wanted a souvenir, and he bought one!"

"That's awesome, Dan!" Phil congratulated, trying to ignore the way Dan's touch sent shivers up the older boy's body.

The sudden hug was totally unexpected, and Phil felt his body melt at the touch. He wrapped his arms around the brunette, trying to ignore the trembling of his hands as he did so. He could feel Dan's breath in his ear when the brunette whispered, "It's all because of you."

Phil gulped, trying to control the buzzing in his head from the thoughts that he should _not_ be having at this moment. "What do you mean?"

Dan pulled back, his hands lingering a little too long on Phil's back before coming to rest at his sides. "Well, you've helped me _so_ much. I couldn't have made it this far without you. I really owe you one."

"Aw, it was nothing," Phil replied, cheeks red as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know! We should celebrate," Dan exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Let's close early, and you can come to my house for dinner. I make a mean chicken casserole; I promise you that you won't be disappointed."

_Like I would ever be,_ Phil mused in his head. "Sure, sounds great."

"Awesome!" Dan chirped happily, and they began the process of closing shop (which really wasn't all that much to do, if Phil was being honest). Even Pirate, sensing something big was happening, attempted to help by pawing at a pile of papers. Of course, the cat ended up making even _more_ of a mess, but Phil didn't mind. When they were done, Phil waited for Dan as the brunette checked that everything was in order. Seemingly satisfied, the brunette waited for Pirate to come out, and they began their walk.

The walk was short; it was barely five minutes before they were at Dan's house. They took the time to make idle chitchat, and Phil was somewhat surprised to find out that Dan lived so close to Phil that they were practically neighbors. Pirate tagged along dutifully, apparently used to sticking around as Dan made his trek home.

Phil wasn't surprised that Dan's house mirrored the look of his gallery, only brighter. Vibrant yellow coated the walls outside, and deep violet shutters sat on each side of the windows. It was a small house, really, only meant for one or two people at most. There was even a purple door, which made Phil feel instantly at home as he waited for Dan to find his keys.

Stepping inside, Phil took in the sights around him. The house was a decent size compared to first glance. While the walls had no color on them, there were pieces of art tacked up on almost every inch of the space. Drawings, paintings; some weren't even finished, and Phil had a sense of pride to know that Dan was letting the ebony-haired boy even further into his world. The kitchen was connected to the living room, and it was full of vibrant splashes of color, from the bright red cabinetry to the paint-stained linoleum. A door off to the left of the house led into what was presumably Dan's bedroom. Phil found his thoughts turning dark, and he tried to ignore them.

"So, what do you think? Not the fanciest of houses, but I think it works," Dan said, walking to the kitchen. Pirate ran to the other side of the room and jumped up on the island in the center, rubbing enthusiastically against the hand that the brunette offered.

"It's nice," Phil commented, watching the scene with a smile. "It's really cozy."

Dan smiled. "Thanks. You get used to the smallness after a while. You might have to watch your head sometimes, though. Apparently this house was built for short people."

"I'll keep that in mind," Phil laughed.

"Have a seat on the couch," Dan instructed, pointing to a red couch with big, fluffy pillows on it. "It'll take me a while to mix up the ingredients, but once it's in the oven, I can properly talk to you."

"No problem," Phil said, taking a seat on the couch. He felt himself being sucked in slightly; the couch was overly comfy and cushioned and he had a feeling it would be hard to get out of it. Not that he would want to, of course.

Dan started humming lightly as he prepared the ingredients. The brunette seemed focused on his task and not so talkative, which was fine because Phil liked watching Dan get overly into something. It was like watching him paint; Dan's eyes would be narrowed in concentration and his tongue would stick out just the tiniest bit to the side of his mouth, and Phil found it all rather cute. It took a few minutes for Dan to prepare the dish, but soon it was in the oven and Dan had perched himself beside Phil on the couch.

The couch, though it was big enough to swallow someone, was still a bit on the small side, so Dan's leg brushed up against Phil's. Phil had to swallow in what he hoped was an unnoticeable way. Dan was smiling at him with a sort of dazed expression, and Phil wondered what the brunette was thinking.

The moment was ruined when a loud meow came from Phil's feet, and suddenly he had a lap full of fur. Phil chuckled and scratched behind Pirate's good ear, and the cat wasted no time in curling up and turning his purring on full-force. Phil had a feeling he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

He looked at Dan and could see the boy holding back a laugh from behind his hand. It was futile, and soon both boys were laughing. Dan wiped tears from his eyes and said, "Pirate really isn't the subtlest of creatures."

"Yeah, not really," Phil agreed, already resigned to his fate as he kneaded the back of the cat's neck.

"I think he thinks you're family or something," Dan commented lightly, but something in his eyes made Phil pause. Dan looked like he was waiting for something, and Phil was sure that whatever the ebony-haired boy said next would have to be important.

"Yeah," Phil breathed, forcing a casual tone in his voice. "I guess he's like family to me now."

Dan's expression was suddenly unreadable and his voice was soft when he asked, "And me, too?"

"Of course," Phil answered honestly and a bit forcefully, because it _was_ the truth. He didn't even have to think about it, really. Even though he had only known the brunette for two weeks, he felt like it was a lifetime, and he had no qualms about admitting it to the younger boy.

The grin that lit up Dan's face made Phil relieved that he had said the right thing. "Good. Because we're really hard to get rid of once we like someone."

_But do you like me more?_ Phil wanted to ask, but he figured that this admission, while it was an important stepping-stone, was enough for now. He smiled back at Dan shyly. "I'm pretty hard to get rid of, myself."

Dan looked like he was about to say something, but the beeps of the oven timer interrupted him. "Oh, it's done! Hold on, let me get it out of the oven. Could you set the table?"

"Sure," Phil replied, somehow managing to get up from the comfy couch. Dan got up with practiced ease, and Phil followed him to the kitchen. It seemed that there wasn't really a table; the island in the kitchen was big enough for that. After rummaging around and flipping though cabinets, Phil managed to get things set up and was now sitting down on a barstool. He could smell the casserole before he saw it, and smiled when Dan placed it on a potholder in front of him. "I think you'd make a good housewife."

Dan chuckled. "I'm sure I _would_ be. Just don't make me wear a frilly apron, and I think we're all set."

Phil smiled, and Dan took his seat next to the ebony-haired boy. The older boy served himself a big helping, and wasn't surprised to find that the dish tasted as good as it looked. Dan was right; the brunette _did_ have major skills. They ate in silence, and Phil had time to digest the conversation that had just taken place. Even in the short time that they had known each other, Phil thought of Dan and Pirate as his family. Although he wasn't quite sure that he was supposed to feel _this_ way about your family. He was pretty sure that his attraction to the brunette had turned into something more, and it scared him.

While he knew that Dan was gay, the younger boy had been giving him mixed signals this whole time. Every time Phil thought he had Dan figured out, Dan would say something that would leave Phil confused and somewhat sexually frustrated. Dreams were good for fantasies, but Phil hadn't had any for a while, and it was starting to seep through the cracks in his willpower. Dan's casual touches soothed his urges temporarily, but as soon as the brunette moved away, they reappeared stronger than ever. Phil was sure that his sanity was slowly slipping away, his thoughts steeped in passion and frustration.

He hadn't realized that he was staring at his empty plate longingly until Dan cleared his throat. "Want more?"

Phil shook his head, willing away the traitorous thought of what "more" would entail in an entirely different manner. "Nope, I'm good. It was delicious, thank you."

Dan smiled warmly. "I'm glad you liked it. It's been a while since I cooked for more than just myself, so I was a bit worried. But it's a nice change."

"Same here," Phil agreed. "Maybe I should return the favor. I think I'm somewhat decent at cooking. At least, I haven't gotten sick from it yet."

Dan laughed. "I like the 'yet' part. But yeah, that sounds good. I can't wait."

"Me, either," Phil said, smiling.

They made idle chitchat while the two boys cleaned up. Dan had brushed off Phil's offer to help at first, but Phil was known for his stubborn nature, so soon they made a rhythm. Dan would wash, and Phil would dry. Phil briefly wondered how Dan survived without a dishwasher, but it felt good to help, so the older boy didn't mention it.

They sat down on the couch afterwards, and Phil groaned in contentment as he sank into the cushions. His own couch was ancient and barely held together, so it felt nice and comfortable to be surrounded by plush on all sides.

The look of hunger in Dan's eyes when Phil looked over was gone so quick that Phil was sure he had imagined it. Phil realized that Dan was a lot closer to him on the couch than he had been previously; their legs bumped into each other's. He shivered as the brunette casually rested his hand on the older boy's thigh. Was it his imagination, or were Dan's hands trembling?

Phil looked questioningly at Dan, and saw that the brunette was biting his lip in a nervous gesture. _What does he have to be nervous about?_ Dan's eyes were looking straight at him with an unreadable expression, and Phil gulped. Dan continued to stare for a bit, prompting the ebony-haired boy to ask in a somewhat nervous way, "What?"

"Nothing," Dan replied mysteriously, and was it just Phil or did Dan seem to be moving closer? Phil's body acted of its own accord and leaned forward, mirroring Dan's actions. _Is he doing what I think he's doing?_

The loud meow made both boys jump, and suddenly Phil had a lap-full of fur. Phil heard Dan groan softly under his breath and saw the flicker of disappointment in hazel eyes. Phil's heart was beating a mile a minute, and it took all he had to force himself to calm down. Pirate butted his head against Phil's palm, and Phil obediently gave the cat a scratch behind its good ear.

The ebony-haired boy found himself looking at his watch, and groaned. "It's getting pretty late. I have to go, sorry."

Dan's disappointment was clearly visible, but the brunette gave a small sigh. "Yeah, it's about that time. Want me to walk you home?"

Phil smiled at the gesture and said, "Nah, I'm good. Thanks for tonight; it was really nice of you to invite me over."

"Sure, no problem. You're welcome anytime," Dan said warmly.

Phil hesitated slightly before getting up and stretching. The brunette mirrored his movements, and together they walked to the door. Their goodbyes were drawn out, and Dan's sudden hug sent tingles down Phil's spine. Dan's hands lingered on Phil's back a little longer than they should have, and he murmured a soft goodbye to the older boy. Phil whispered a shaky one, and Dan pulled back just as suddenly as he had come forward.

With a goodbye scratch to Pirate, Phil was off and walking down the street to his house. He really didn't want to leave, but tonight had been so confusing that he had just rushed out of there. Dan's actions that night had left too many questions in Phil's head that Phil could barely hear anything over the rush of his thoughts. Hope spread in his chest like a wildfire, and Phil suddenly wished that he had stayed longer to find out just what Dan was thinking. The moment had passed, though, and Phil couldn't really go back unannounced and question the boy.

Phil's dreams that night were vivid and full of fiery touches and heated stares.

OoO


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, all! Chapter three is up, and it's a decent length, I think. Not much to say, other than I'm sorry. You'll see why at the end. Anyways, here we go!

Warnings: Drama ahead! Also potty mouths, because would you expect any less from me?

OoO

Phil knew something was wrong when he was awoken by the sound of the ringing telephone. He glanced at the clock and found that it was 2pm. Had he really slept that long? It was true that Dan had said for Phil to take the day off, given that it was Saturday, but Phil knew it was because the boys couldn't face each other after last night. The shrill sound of the phone interrupted Phil's thoughts, and he leapt out of bed and hurried to the living room.

"Hello?" He murmured, finding sleep still in his voice despite the frantic thoughts racing in his mind.

"Phil! God, I've been trying to call you for an hour!" Dan's voice was shaky, so unlike the boy's normal confident demeanor. Phil had a feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Phil demanded, mind full of possibilities, each one darker than the one before it.

"Have you _seen_ outside? There's a hurricane warning. We have to board up the gallery right away!" Dan exclaimed.

Phil looked out the window and saw the trees whipping around violently. "Right. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay. Try to hurry up, though."

"I will," Phil promised, and hung up the phone.

It took him about fifteen minutes to get dressed, and the normally short walk to the gallery seemed to take ages when only it was a matter of minutes. Phil turned the corner to see Dan frantically attempting to fit a board into the window of the gallery. Phil ran up to the brunette and held up the other end of the board. "Here, I got it."

Dan looked at Phil, relief all over his face. "Thank god. Okay, if you hold this up, I can put the nails on it."

Phil nodded, and they went to work. There were only a few windows on the house, but the boards were heavy and Dan smashed his fingers with the hammer quite a few times. It had started to rain, and the normally bright afternoon sky was a deep gray that made seeing difficult.

"Okay, done," Dan said when they had finished putting up the last board. "God, I couldn't have done that without you."

Phil shrugged. "No problem." Then a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Hey, where's Pirate?"

The blood drained from Dan's face. "I…don't know."

Phil hurried to reassure Dan, not liking the scared look on the normally vibrant brunette's face. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere. You know him; he's probably being a butt and hiding from us."

"I hope," Dan said worriedly.

Dan searched in the alley while Phil took to the streets. They searched for an hour, but they found neither hide nor tail of the elusive cat. When Phil was about to give up and give Dan the bad news, he saw a small trail of paw prints leading off into the bushes on the edge of the property. They were still deep despite the pouring rain turning the ground to mush, so Phil took it as a good sign.

"Dan, look!" Phil exclaimed, pointing to the tracks. "I think he went _this_ way!"

A loud thunderclap made Phil jump, and when he turned around, he saw Dan still standing in front of the gallery. A flash of lightning illuminated the brunette's face, and Phil could see the horror on Dan's face. The booming thunder that followed a short second later made the younger boy flinch visibly.

"I don't like the rain," Dan whimpered, his eyes conveying blatant fear. "I really, really don't like the rain."

"What's the matter?" Phil asked, hating to see the look on the brunette's face and wishing he could wipe it off entirely.

"I just…don't like the rain," Dan whispered, and Phil was surprised that he could still hear the small sound over the storm.

Phil figured that he wouldn't press further, because it seemed like Dan was suffering enough. He nodded in acknowledgement and said, "It's okay, you can stay here. I'll go look for him. He couldn't have gotten far."

"Hurry," Dan whispered brokenly, and Phil's heart hurt at the sad sound. While Phil had only just gotten used to the cat, the tabby had been Dan's only friend for a long time. He could understand how that felt, and it gave him courage that he didn't know he had.

"Okay," Phil said, straightening up with a confidence he wished he felt. "Don't worry, I'll find him."

He tried to pretend he didn't hear Dan's sobs; while he wanted to rush and comfort the younger boy, he was losing precious time and Pirate could be anywhere. Without another word, the ebony-haired boy moved the tall bushes aside with his hand and ducked under the canopy of leaves.

The rain was lessened under the trees, but Phil still felt the harsh gusts chill his soaking form. He called out the cat's name, but his voice was lost on the wind. The ebony-haired boy continued to call out until his voice was hoarse and his eyes were blurry and stinging. The tracks grew fainter as the rain filled them up, but Phil could still see them as they winded down the forest path.

"It's hopeless; I can't see in all this rain," Phil murmured to himself. Every fiber of his being wanted to find the cat, to erase that broken look off of Dan's face forever, but doubts creeped into his mind. He forced himself to keep going, however, even as his thoughts turned darker.

He ran until he couldn't see the tracks anymore, and soon he stood looking dejectedly at the last paw print on the ground. He wasn't sure how long he had been out looking, but the way his heart hurt when the last paw print faded into the mud made him clutch at his chest. All around him were shadowy trees with branches whipping in the wind like dirty rags, each a carbon copy of the other.

_How am I going to go back to Dan empty-handed?_ Phil thought, tears starting to pool at his eyes. _How can I look him in the eyes ever again?_ He knew it was hopeless, though, and turned around to head back to the gallery.

He thought he imagined the faint meow on the wind, but it stopped him regardless, hope springing in his chest. "Pirate?"

The silence that answered him made Phil's heart sink with each passing minute. When the moment had passed, he gave a dejected sigh and started to move forward.

_Meow._ That one sound made Phil's chest tighten painfully. This one was clearer, and it sounded like it was to Phil's left. He turned and called, "Pirate!"

Another meow sounded, louder and more forceful. Phil started to walk in the direction of the sound, but found no sign of the tabby. He heard a scratching sound, and another meow. _It's coming from…above me?_ Blinking back the raindrops from his face, he looked to the sky. "Pirate?"

Perched on a tree branch and looking very miffed was none other than the tom himself. Phil laughed in relief and a little hysterically at the sight of the drenched cat. Pirate shot him a glare that was far less intimidating given his sopping wet form as he angrily swished his tail back and forth.

"You are one piece of work," Phil murmured, and the cat's ear perked up as if Pirate had understood him. It took a little finagling, and Phil was sure he would need a plethora of Band-Aids when he got home, but soon Pirate was free and purring contentedly in the ebony-haired boy's arms.

The look on Dan's face when Phil returned sent a surge of pride and butterflies through the older boy. Pirate immediately squirmed and jumped out of Phil's arms, running over to his master and rubbing himself thoroughly between the brunette's legs. Pirate made a small squeaking sound as he was picked up and promptly squeezed in a death grip. Phil watched the reunion with a sense of joy, proud that he had a part in making it happen. Soon Pirate had seemingly reached his cuddle limit, and he jumped out of Dan's arms and sat down on the ground.

Dan's expression was unreadable as he looked over at Phil, and before the older boy could blink, Dan's arms were around him and the brunette's lips were on his own. Phil was shocked at first, but his body melted into the touch, and he forgot about the freezing rain as he ran his fingers through deep brown locks. Dan tasted like cinnamon and spice, and Phil found that his thoughts shut down and he could only think of one word: _Dan._

The kiss was over far too soon for Phil's liking, but a clap of thunder and Dan's resulting flinch had reminded them both about the storm that they were currently standing in. Phil, feeling bold, breathily asked, "Your place?"

Dan nodded, his breath just as haggard as Phil's and a hungry look in his eyes. "Yeah."

OoO

The two boys rushed to Dan's house as fast as they could, wind whipping at their backs and rain pelting their faces. Pirate was none-too-happy about being picked up, but Phil figured that they'd had enough drama for one night, so he tried to ignore the claws that dug into his forearms as he ran. The five-minute run seemed endless in the freezing rain, but soon they were inside and out of the storm.

Phil sighed in relief as his body warmed up instantly as he crossed the threshold, and Pirate jumped out of his arms to take up residence on the back top of the couch. Not wanting to ruin the sofa, Phil stood a bit awkwardly as Dan walked past him and into the bedroom. Phil could hear Dan rummaging around for something, and in a few seconds the brunette had appeared with two fluffy towels in his hands.

"Towel?" Dan offered, holding out said object for Phil to take.

"Yeah, thanks," Phil murmured, taking the towel and proceeding to dry himself off. When he was finished, he pulled the veil of the towel off of his head and saw Dan grinning. "What?"

Dan laughed. "You look like a lion with your hair sticking up all over the place like that."

Phil blushed. "What, does it look that weird?"

Dan's grin returned. "No, it looks rather cute."

Phil's blush deepened, and he didn't know what to say to that. _So he thinks I'm cute?_ He stuttered a bit when he said, "Well, do you have a comb or something?"

Dan's eyes shined in amusement as he said, "Yeah, in my bedroom. Gimmie a sec to see if I can find it."

Dan disappeared into the bedroom again, leaving the door open a tad wider than necessary. Phil was left alone and slightly confused, wondering what would happen when they talked about their current situation. _The kiss._ Phil's mind went back to the image of their kiss in the rain, helpfully supplying a few more _imagined_ images to go along with it.

"Hey, Phil?" came Dan's voice from the bedroom, muffled a bit by the distance.

"Yeah?" Phil replied.

"I don't think I can find it. Mind helping?"

"Erm, sure," Phil called back, gulping a bit. Going into Dan's bedroom was like going into a forbidden zone; he had always wanted to see it, but never imagined that he would actually be able to. Phil looked at the couch where Pirate rested and found the cat watching the ebony-haired boy closely. They shared a look: Phil's gaze was a bit nervous and Pirate just looked slightly bored. Unspoken communication ran through them, and Pirate ended it by turning away and licking his paws. Phil didn't know what that meant, but he figured it was Pirate's way of giving him permission, and so he headed over to the doorway and went inside.

Dan's room was even messier than his house. Numerous drawings littered the walls so much so that there was barely any blank space left. Phil could see a few drawings of himself, and he felt a bit humbled by it. He gazed around the room and saw a platform bed with an all-black comforter. A small bedside table housed important things like an alarm clock, a notepad, and a few stray pencils and paintbrushes. All in all, it was a room so utterly _Dan_ that Phil had to smile.

He saw another door that was cracked open slightly and presumably led to the bathroom. Making his way over to the door, he opened it fully.

Immediately, he was presented with a glorious view of Dan's perfect ass as the brunette kneeled on all fours to reach at something that was behind the toilet. Phil surreptitiously wiped the trail of drool that threatened to spill down the sides of his chin. He hated to interrupt his viewing, but figured it would be immensely awkward if he were to be caught staring, so he cleared his throat.

Dan jumped and banged his head on the bowl of the toilet, groaning while clutching his head with one hand. "Shit."

"God, I'm really sorry, Dan! I didn't mean to startle you," Phil held up his hands in a placating manner, feeling horrible.

"No problem," Dan reassured, smiling a bit. "I was just trying to find the brush; it fell behind the toilet. I can't seem to have any luck. Could you try?"

Dan scooted aside and made room for Phil, who knelt on all fours and tried to squeeze his 6'3" body into the tiny space between the toilet and the tub. He could see the hairbrush, and stretched his arm with all of his might, managing to grab it after three tries.

When he backpedaled out, brush in hand, he found Dan standing up and staring at the older boy's derriere in a blatantly obvious way. Phil cleared his throat, embarrassed. Dan's gaze lingered down for a second before flicking up to Phil's eyes. Despite the faint blush on the brunette's cheeks, his tone was completely unrepentant when he said, "Sorry."

"Um, that's okay?" Phil said in more of a question than a statement. "I, um, got the brush."

"Nice! I don't really get how two grown men couldn't reach a small brush, but I guess that's just how we roll, eh?" Dan laughed, and Phil joined him. The tension eased a bit, but Phil was left with questions. He was about to open his mouth when the brunette interrupted him. "So, what say you to staying the night?"

"Huh?" Phil asked.

"Well," Dan explained, "the storm's still going, and I doubt you want to get drenched all over again. Plus, I figure we've had enough drama for tonight and we're both bone-tired."

Phil weighed his options. Dan _was_ right; the storm was too violent and Phil was too tired to make it home alone. They also still had to talk about what had transpired that night, and while it was a conversation that Phil most definitely did _not_ want to have, he had quite a few questions that he wanted to know before the night was over. On the other hand, Dan only had one bed, and Phil was pretty sure that even if he took the couch, they would eventually end up sharing the king-sized mattress. "Okay, sure."

Dan's face lit up at the answer, even though the brunette hadn't really left Phil any other choice. "Good! You can take the shower first, and I have some spare clothes that'll probably fit you. I keep a spare toothbrush in the side cabinet, and the towels are in the closet to your left. Feel free to use anything you want; mi casa es tu casa."

Phil thanked him, and Dan waved it off with a "No problem!" and the brunette exited the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Phil was left staring at the closed door for a second, but then figured he had better get freshened up.

He stripped himself of his clothes and padded up to the bathtub, turning on the faucet and checking to make sure the water wasn't too scalding. When he was satisfied at the temperature, he stepped inside the shower and let out a small sigh as the warm blast of water hit his body. The heat was welcome, and it warmed his body even further. He picked up Dan's shampoo, inhaling. It smelled of cinnamon and spice, just like the younger boy. Phil realized that he was being slightly creepy and quickly lathered his hair up, ignoring the way his heart beat fast at the thought of the brunette.

Phil stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off. He opened the door and walked into the bedroom, thankful that Dan had given the ebony-haired boy some privacy by shutting the door. A black t-shirt and Pac-Man pajama bottoms were folded neatly on the end of the bed, and Phil chuckled quietly to himself as he put them on. Both boys were roughly the same height and size, so Phil wasn't surprised when the pajamas (while a bit short at the bottom) fit him almost like a glove.

Dan was sitting on the couch when Phil walked into the living room, Pirate resting in his lap and looking oh-so-content. The brunette looked up when he heard the door open. "Finished?"

"Yeah," Phil answered. "I tried not to use _too_ much hot water."

Dan's gaze darkened for a second, but it was replaced with a smile. "All right. I'll be back in a sec. Feel free to eat anything you can find in the cupboards or the fridge."

Dan carefully placed the purring Pirate on the other side of the couch, the cat squeaking slightly in disapproval. As the brunette walked past, he casually said, "My clothes look good on you."

Phil felt his cheeks warm, and he was thankful that Dan couldn't see him, because he was sure he looked like a tomato. Dan's low chuckle signified that while the brunette couldn't see Phil, he was well aware of what his words had just done to the older boy. Dan closed the door, and Phil was left standing in the middle of the living room wondering what the hell just happened.

Phil tried as best he could to calm down and, deciding that it was warranted, set about searching the cabinets for some tea. Having tea always calmed him down. When he was a child, his mother would make him a cuppa every time he was upset or sad, and they would sit for hours and just talk. Shaking his head free of the wistful memories, he focused his attention on locating the kettle. It was easy enough to find; while Dan was messy in all other aspects of his life, he seemed to keep a somewhat orderly kitchen. Phil smiled as he filled the kettle with water and set it on the stovetop, turning the knob that would light a fire. _Figures. Dan's always full of surprises._

The piercing whistle interrupted his thoughts, and he followed the motions to prepare the tea. Flipping open numerous cupboards, he managed to locate the cups. He smiled at the odd assortment of mugs: they ranged from silly to strikingly beautiful. Phil pulled a pair of Hello Kitty mugs from the shelf, figuring that Dan might want some tea as well. When the tea was ready and Phil was properly seated, he clutched the drink in his hands and took a sip. The warm liquid warmed his insides, and he sighed contentedly.

It was a few minutes before Dan reappeared, opening the door and clutching a towel around his waist. Phil watched a tiny rivulet of water fall down the brunette's neck and down his chest. When he looked back up, Dan was looking at him amusedly. Phil felt his cheeks heat up.

"I think I left the hairbrush out here," the brunette said by way of explanation. Phil looked around and spied the yellow brush sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter. _How did _that_ get there?_ "Here, I got it. You don't want to drip water everywhere."

The ebony-haired boy tried not to look at Dan in the process of retrieving the hairbrush, choosing instead to look at the ground as he padded over to Dan. Wordlessly, he handed that brush to the brunette. Turning around to go back to the couch, he felt a hand on his arm.

He turned back and saw an unreadable expression in Dan's eyes. The look sent shivers down Phil's spine, and he tried to ignore the pounding of his heart. "What?"

The brunette regarded him thoughtfully and opened his mouth to say something. "I—"

It was then that Pirate made his presence known, giving a loud meow and pawing at Phil's pajama leg. Phil looked down at the cat and then back to Dan. The look of disappointment in Dan's eyes was evident, and Phil was burning to know what Dan was going to say.

The brunette sighed. "I think he wants food. It's in the leftmost cabinet beside the cereal. Bowl's on the floor next to the fridge. I should probably go ahead and change."

"Right," Phil acknowledged, shifting on his feet awkwardly.

Dan gave him another unreadable look and walked back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Phil stared at the closed door warily, wondering if he should chase after Dan and ask what he was about to say. Then Phil realized that Dan was probably naked, and Phil was _not_ ready to deal with _that_ right now. A meow from below him reminded the ebony-haired boy of his task, and so he turned around and proceeded to give the cat its food.

A few minutes passed, and Phil decided to take the time alone as an opportunity to think about the previous events of the night. The ebony-haired boy was completely confused. He was pretty sure that Dan knew about the older boy's attraction; Phil's emotions were always see-though and it was like he held a sign that said, "Sexual frustration ahead!" The thing was, though, Phil wasn't sure he wanted to risk his and Dan's friendship by actually voicing his thoughts aloud. What if it ruined everything? Could Phil still look Dan in the face if the boy rejected him? Could he still hang out with his newfound family, or would he have to move again to get away from the constant reminders of the friendship that he had lost? Phil had so many questions that were left unanswered.

The sound of the door opening snapped Phil out of his reverie, and the ebony-haired boy looked up to see Dan in the doorway. The brunette looked to the side and noticed the cup on the counter. "Tea?"

"Yeah, I made some," Phil nodded. "I think the water's still hot if you want to have any."

The brunette smiled warmly, and a warm feeling settled in Phil's tummy. "Thanks, I will."

When Dan had finished, the brunette walked over to the couch and sat down, drawing his legs up to his chest. His hands clutched the mug as he took a sip, and then they rested on top of his knees. The two boys sat in comfortable silence for a moment, sipping on their tea and enjoying the sound of the now light rain on the roof. Dan broke the silence. "Rain's lighter."

"Yeah," Phil nodded. "It was a pretty rough night, eh?"

Dan murmured his agreement. "Yeah."

"I was afraid we weren't going to make it, honestly," Phil admitted, clutching his mug a bit tighter. Tonight had been crazy, and he was just glad that everyone had made it back in one piece.

"You worry too much," Dan said, a tone of affection lacing his words.

"You're probably right."

Both boys laughed freely, and Phil had to admit he was enjoying himself. The calm after the storm was always nice, and Phil liked it that he was sitting here with Dan as opposed to being alone at his house. The ebony-haired boy settled a little more comfortably onto the couch, smiling as the piece of furniture sucked him in as if giving him a big hug. He could get used to this. Actually, he _was_. Phil smiled at the thought as he took another sip of his tea.

It was Dan who spoke up first. "So…the kiss."

OoO


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, final chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt that it was a good stopping point. I'm so utterly proud of this story, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is the longest story I've ever written, clocking in a little over 16k words without the author's notes. Thanks for reading my first chaptered fic on here, and I hope to see you next time!

Warnings: Drama, confessions, and the inevitable lemon. Writing lemons always makes me nervous, but I think I did a pretty good job at it. Practice makes perfect?

OoO

_It was Dan who spoke up first. "So…the kiss."_

OoOs

Phil's tranquility came crashing down at the words, his good mood gone and his heart beating like mad. Leave it to Dan to be so direct. He tried to force a casual tone in his voice when he asked, "Yes? What about it?"

Looking anywhere but at Dan, Phil raised the mug up to his mouth and tried to ignore the way his hands were shaking. The older boy pressed the mug against his lips but didn't take a sip; it was as if the cup were a barrier of sorts that would protect him. It was a flimsy defense, but he figured that he could use all the help that he could get in this completely awkward situation.

"Look at me," he heard Dan say in a somewhat stern tone. Phil shook his head, refusing to look at Dan and see the disgust that the ebony-haired boy was sure was on Dan's face. "Phil, look at me." Another shake of the head. "Goddammit! Philip Michael Lester, _fucking look at me!_"

Suddenly Phil's hands were pushed aside and his head was forced to the left by strong hands. He gasped in surprise both at the action and the look on Dan's face. Instead of disgust, Phil found affection and warmth. Dan's lips were slightly quirked like he was trying to hold back a smile. Affection dripped from his words and his tone lacked real heat when he said, "You are so fucking _dense_ sometimes."

"I—what?" Phil asked, confused.

"You're so transparent; I can read you like a book. I've known the whole time about your attraction to me. God, I sent all these signals to you thinking that you might eventually pick up on them, like a normal person, but you ignored them. I've been flirting like a schoolgirl, and you never even noticed _any_ of it. Even fucking _kissing_ you didn't make a dent in your thick skull. So I'll say it out loud in the hopes that you'll actually get it," Dan paused for a second, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I fucking _love_ you, idiot."

It was a second before the words registered in Phil's mind, and then suddenly the older boy's heart was beating a million times too fast and he felt like the world had frozen. His mind replayed all of their interactions in the past few weeks, and realized that Dan was right. He felt like the world's biggest idiot. He groaned and voiced his thoughts aloud. "_God_, I'm such a moron. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. I guess I was just too caught up in my own shit that I couldn't notice the forest for the trees."

Dan chuckled affectionately. "Yeah, you kind of were. But now you know, so we're on equal footing."

"Yeah," Phil agreed, surprised that they were talking about it so casually now. Finding out that Dan actually liked—no, _loved_ him back turned his mind to mush and it sent a warm, fuzzy feeling in his tummy. He felt like a big weight was off of his shoulders now that he didn't have to (or apparently fail to) hide his attraction to the brunette. Now that things were out in the open, he had a feeling that things would get easier from here on out.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Dan had grown closer until he turned slightly and saw the younger boy's face inches from his own. Phil's gaze nervously landed on Dan's mouth, and he found himself licking his own in anticipation. Dan didn't keep him waiting; he softly pressed their lips together in a slow and graceful movement.

Dan tasted just like he had in the rain, but now Phil could savor the flavor of cinnamon and spices that landed on his tongue as Dan deepened the kiss and swiped at Phil's lower lip with his own appendage. Dan's hand snaked onto Phil's upper thigh, and the action sent a zap of lightning straight to the older boy's groin and he could feel himself getting hard. The boys pulled apart and each took shaky breaths, their foreheads touching. Dan's face was flushed and his lips swollen red, and Phil was sure he, himself, had a similar expression on his face. Dan's voice was laced with lust as he whispered, "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom," Phil echoed breathily. Dan was the first to get up, and he held out a hand to Phil, which the older boy accepted. Even after Phil had gotten up, the brunette's hand remained on his own as the younger boy led Phil towards the bedroom.

As they walked, Phil's thoughts raced. Everything was happening so fast that his mind barely had time to catch up with what had transpired. Here he was, about to make love to the person he held most dear—the love of his life—and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He felt a bit humbled that he was about to see the side of Dan that he had never seen before; the side that he only tasted in his dreams. Phil briefly wondered if he would be able to catch up with the brunette, who seemed to be confident in what he was doing.

Dan got to the door and opened it. As the two boys stepped inside, Phil felt something pawing at his leg. He looked down to see Pirate, who looked a bit miffed at the lack of attention he was receiving. Dan looked at the cat amusedly. "Sorry, Pirate, not this time." The younger boy shut the door behind them carefully to avoid hurting the feline.

As soon as the door was closed, it was like a switch flipped in the brunette. All of a sudden Phil felt a warm body collide with his, and he was being kissed passionately. It was much rougher than their previous kisses. Phil moaned into the kiss as Dan's hands tangled in his hair and pulled slightly, hard enough to hurt but light enough to make the pain less intense. Phil's hands roamed Dan's body, finally coming to rest on the younger boy's hips. Phil's fingers dug into the flesh on the dip of Dan's hips, and he was rewarded with a low moan.

Dan's hands left Phil's hair and slowly slid down the ebony-haired boy's body, tracing the outlines of the older boy's sides before making an arc and switching direction, his hands slipping inside of Phil's shirt. The touch was feather-light as his hands trailed up Phil's chest and left tingles wherever they touched. Phil shivered, relishing the feeling of the younger boy's touches.

Suddenly Dan removed his hands, and the brunette began tugging at Phil's shirt. Phil took the hint and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, breaking the kiss as he lifted it above his head. Dan did the same and then they were at it again, kissing as if they had never stopped. Hands returned to Phil's chest, and the older boy groaned as the fingers brushed his nipples. Taking the hint and smiling into the kiss, Dan moved his deft fingers across the hardening nubs, pinching and twisting slightly, earning a moan from the ebony-haired boy and a whispered, "Dan."

The brunette broke the kiss to pepper small pecks down Phil's cheeks, trailing downwards and stopping at Phil's neck. Phil groaned as Dan delivered a soft nip at the junction of his neck, sucking slightly.

"So you won't forget," Dan offered by way of explanation.

Phil said nothing, knowing that this would be a night that he would _never_ forget. He knew that his first time with Dan would be something to remember, and hoped that there were many, many more nights to come.

He felt Dan's mouth latch on to his nipple, and the older boy groaned as the brunette's tongue swirled lazily around the nub. Dan was taking his time with this, really enjoying it, and Phil was glad and a bit touched. This seemed to be just as important for Dan as it was for Phil, and the ebony-haired boy sighed out the brunette's name.

His thoughts were interrupted as hands grabbed his ass harshly, and Phil moaned as his hips were brought forward to roughly grind against the brunette's. He could feel Dan's hardness through his pajama pants, which in turn made _him_ even harder. His thoughts turned darker as heat pooled in his groin, his erection throbbing and twitching as he ached for a different kind of love. Lust clouded his thoughts as he grinded up against the brunette. The friction was delicious despite the soft pants they both wore, and it made him growl slightly in the back of his throat.

One of Dan's hands moved from Phil's behind to the slight dip in the ebony-haired boy's hips, his hand slowly gliding lower and lower teasingly. Phil was too far gone to be patient, however, and he dug his nails into Dan's hips urgently. The brunette got the hint, and his hand went lower until he was cupping Phil. Phil's dick gave a twitch and he groaned at the touch, his hips leaning in to press himself further against the brunette's hand.

Teasing hands ghosted up and down the shaft, and Phil bit his lip, trembling slightly. The touches became more intense, and soon Dan was stroking Phil at a steady, even pace. Wanting to return the favor, Phil slipped his hands into Dan's pants and soon both boys were breathing heavily. Biting his lip, Phil tried hard to focus on pleasuring Dan, but the feel of the brunette's hands on him felt _amazing_. His movements became sloppy as he felt warmth pool in his belly. He groaned. "Dan, stop, or else I'm gonna—"

"Okay," Dan whispered, removing his hand. Phil did the same, and the brunette looked into the older boy's eyes. Casually, although the slightly lustful tone in his voice betrayed him, Dan asked, "So, bed?"

"Yeah," Phil murmured, blushing slightly. He wasn't sure why he was so shy; they had just literally been hand-fucking each other just a second ago. But hands were one thing, and the hot-and-heavy stuff was another.

Sensing Phil's hesitation, Dan leaned in for another kiss. The kiss was reassuring, and Phil barely noticed that they were moving until the backs of his knees hit the mattress. Laying a hand on Phil's chest, Dan broke the kiss and pushed the older boy down onto the bed. Suddenly a hand was toying with Phil's pants, and Dan was hovering over him, looking quizzically at the ebony-haired boy. Phil nodded, and barely had time to think as suddenly Dan's lips were on his own as if they had never left, and Phil's pants were maneuvered down to his knees. Phil kicked them off without looking, caught up in the kiss.

Pulling back, Dan's looked at the boy beneath him. Phil suddenly felt his nakedness and turned a brilliant shade of red. He wasn't ashamed of his body, but he wasn't overly proud of it. He wondered what Dan thought as the brunette's gaze raked over the ebony-haired boy. The low whistle Phil received made him blush a million times more. The ebony-haired boy murmured, "Geeze, I'm not _that_ good looking."

Dan's tone and face were serious when he said, "Yes, you are. You're perfect."

"I wish I could believe you," Phil whispered.

"Well, then," Dan said in an equally soft voice, "I'll just have to show you."

The kiss that came with those words was so sweet that Phil felt his chest constrict in an almost painful way. Dan began peppering kisses on Phil's face. Phil closed his eyes, and Dan kissed those, too. "You're perfect," the brunette repeated with each kiss. Phil sighed, a small smile on his face. Phil felt so loved in that moment, so happy. He didn't care if they stopped at just this, because it was perfect and he forgot all about his nakedness and his embarrassment and reveled in the feeling of Dan's love. Dan's lips returned to Phil's, and it was perfect bliss.

Then Dan's thigh brushed up against Phil's member, and the ebony-haired boy found himself groaning as the blood rushed down to his groin, making him fully hard again. Chuckling into the kiss, the brunette pulled back and stood up, shimmying out of his pants with practiced ease.

Dan paused a moment to let Phil fully see the brunette, which Phil was very appreciative of. Dan was just so _perfect_. Even in the low light of the lamp, Phil could see all of the brunette, and his gaze traveled down Dan's chest and toned midsection to the sight that Phil had only seen in his dreams. God, Dan was _huge_, and it made Phil's mouth water in a totally embarrassing way. He just hoped that Dan didn't notice his gawking, and when he looked up at the brunette, a small smirk showed that the younger boy had _indeed_ read Phil's mind.

Suddenly Dan was back on top of Phil, kissing him, and both boys moaned as bare skin touched bare skin. Dan broke the kiss and reached blindly for something on the bedside table, mysteriously procuring a bottle, its contents red and its label reading 'cherry'. Phil barked a laugh. "Really?"

Dan shrugged. "Well, it was either that or piña colada."

"Uh, good choice, then," Phil murmured, and Dan grinned in return.

"Lay back," Dan instructed. Phil obeyed, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he pressed his back against the plush comforter. Legs spreading of their own accord, Phil had to crane his neck to look at the younger boy above him. Dan gave the ebony-haired boy a reassuring smile and soon Phil felt a pressure near his ass.

He could feel the push of Dan's finger as it slowly pushed past the ring of muscle up to the knuckle, and he found himself instinctively tightening around the digit. It felt weird in a good way, though it stung a little. Phil hadn't had any in a while, and he was sure that he was probably wound up tighter than a spring. He tried to ignore the intrusion, and it helped when Dan reassuringly whispered, "Relax."

Soon Dan began to move his finger around experimentally, and Phil could see his face screwed up slightly in concentration. It was cute, and Phil found himself smiling. The older boy's smile morphed into a perfect 'oh' shape as Dan found what he was looking for. White sparks exploded in Phil's vision, and a guttural moan escaped his lips. "There!"

Dan smiled and curled his finger to brush against Phil's prostate again, earning a low moan from the older boy. Phil could barely feel the sting of pain when a second and then a third finger were added, too far gone in pleasure to notice. He whimpered when the digits withdrew, but gasped slightly when he felt something _better_ line up against his entrance. Dan's hands reached around to cup Phil's ass, kneading the flesh there and eliciting a soft moan from the ebony-haired boy. Soon Phil's hips were lifted up, and the older boy found himself wrapping his legs around Dan for balance.

Looking up at the brunette, Phil could see Dan looking at him questioningly. Phil then realized that he, himself, was shaking. Biting his lip, Phil tried to calm his nerves. It wasn't like it was his first time, but it was his first time with _Dan_, and it was honestly pretty nerve-wracking. Realizing that younger boy was still looking at him searchingly, Phil nodded slightly and mentally prepared himself.

Phil gasped as he felt Dan enter him slowly, inch by inch. The brunette was taking his time, slowly stretching Phil out, and he was pretty thankful for it. Soon Dan was buried to the hilt, and Phil let out a shaky breath. Being filled was an interesting feeling; it felt like he was stretched to the limit inside, and the slight burn that accompanied it felt painful in a somehow good way. He shifted slightly, trying to get used to the feeling of Dan being inside of him. The brunette was big, and though Phil was stretched out, the ebony-haired boy still had to adjust to the sensation. When the pain ebbed, and Phil was ready, he nodded.

Phil winced as Dan slowly withdrew, and then gasped as the brunette snapped his hips and crashed into Phil. The two boys fell into a steady rhythm; Dan rolled his hips expertly and filled the ebony-haired boy up, and Phil would push back and meet his hips in a needy way. Loud moans and groans fell from Phil's lips, and whispered names echoed around the small room. The ebony-haired boy was always loud in his love-making, and it pleased him to discover that Dan was equally as vocal.

Phil had waited for this for so long; he dreamt about this every night, but nothing compared to the exquisite feeling of Dan inside of him, taking him for all he was worth. Eyes fluttering closed, Phil saw sparks of light dance across his eyelids. This was just so…perfect. He had no other way to describe it other than that, nor could he find any words at that particular moment even if he wanted to.

Phil's eyes shot open when Dan reached _that_ spot, and he cried the younger boy's name aloud. Getting the hint, Dan rolled his hips to reach that exact same spot, and it was all Phil could do not to come right then. The ebony-haired boy was dangerously close, and from the way the brunette's thrusts had turned sloppy, so was Dan. Phil ground his hips into Dan needily, wanting and needing as much friction as possible. He reached down and began palming himself quickly. Phil urgently whispered, "_Dan._"

Fingernails digging deeper into Phil's hips, the brunette groaned at the word. His thrusts became quicker and more urgent, all sense of caution gone as primal need took over. Somehow the brunette managed to hit Phil's prostate every time, and it was the ebony-haired boy's undoing as he warned, "Dan, I'm gonna—"

Phil's cock twitched once and he groaned as orgasm washed through him, coming in rivulets on his stomach. Soon Dan followed suit, and Phil could feel himself being filled with warm liquid. Dan continued to pump in and out of the ebony-haired boy, and Phil felt sparks in his whole being as he continued to palm himself, both boys riding out their orgasms together.

When things had calmed down, Dan slipped out of Phil and gently lowered himself on top of the ebony-haired boy. Phil slightly grimaced at loss and the sucking sensation from the cum on his stomach, but decided to ignore it for the time being. Resting his head in the crook of Phil's neck, Dan let out a sigh that tickled the ebony-haired boy's ear. "So much better than I had imagined."

"So you imagined us together?" Phil found himself asking, all hints of embarrassment gone because of their previous actions. He figured that he had bared it all to the brunette both literally and figuratively, so the time for shyness was in the past.

Phil could feel Dan's smile on his neck. "More than you will ever know."

"That's kind of hot," Phil murmured, and was rewarded with a deep chuckle.

"_You're_ kind of hot," the brunette replied, and Phil had to groan.

"I'm not sure if that's sarcastic or not."

"Oh believe me," Dan said as he lifted himself up shakily by his arms and looked in Phil's eyes, "it's completely true."

Phil had to smile at the look of affection on the brunette's face. He whispered lamely, "Ditto."

Giving a laugh, Dan rolled off of the ebony-haired boy and stood up. "While I'd love to cuddle, we're both kind of gross right now and I really don't want my bed dirty."

"I think that's the most romantic pillow talk I've ever heard," Phil quipped, laughing and not at all offended.

"I'm known for my gentlemanly ways," Dan retorted, smirking. "Just wait until I make you clean the bed sheets afterwards."

Phil groaned. "God, anything but _that_."

Dan chuckled. "But in all seriousness, I really need a shower."

Laughing, Phil got up with a small grunt, feeling the ache in his backside and sure that he might not be able to move the next day. He used the headboard for balance as he lifted himself up slowly.

The brunette looked at him worriedly. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Phil muttered, giving a reassuring smile. "More than okay."

Dan seemed pleased at his answer and smiled, heading into the bathroom and leaving the door open. He looked over his shoulder. "Coming?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah."

The shower with Dan was really fun; both boys took their time and Dan was really quite sweet and offered to wash the ebony-haired boy. When the water ran from hot to lukewarm, both boys had figured their hands were pruned enough, and so they finished up. Somehow Dan had procured a pink towel, and the boys laughed as they dried themselves off. The hairbrush fell a total of four times, and by the third time Phil had figured out that Dan just wanted to see his ass. He didn't mind though, and waggled his ass playfully, earning a whistle from the brunette. The pain had dulled by the time they were dressed ("Seriously, _Hello Kitty_ pajamas?"), and soon Phil and Dan were lying comfortably under the sheets.

A loud meow made Phil jump and Dan roll his eyes. "I'm gonna—"

"Yeah, go ahead," Phil laughed as Dan jumped out of bed to let the cat in. "I'm just surprised he didn't complain sooner."

"I think he figured that I've had enough of his cock-blocking," Dan chuckled.

A meow and a flash of gray heralded Pirate's arrival, and pretty soon both boys and the cat occupied the bed. It was pretty fitting, as the cat had been the catalyst to many evolutions of their relationship. They made an interesting trio, and Phil had to admit that he forgave the tabby for constantly interrupting the boys' moments. Deep beneath his "ferocious" façade, Phil could see that Pirate just needed some love and the right home in order to be happy. In that, and in many ways, all three of them were the same. _I'm just glad I found _my _home_, Phil thought drowsily, his eyes beginning to close of their own accord. He cuddled closer to the brunette and sighed happily. _And I know that nothing's going to take that away from me._ These were Phil's last thoughts as sleep overtook him and he dreamed of hazel eyes and happy endings.

OoO


End file.
